


Good Goodbye

by Jazznsmoke



Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [16]
Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Guardian Angels, F/M, Guardian Angel, Mentions of Substance Abuse, Near Death Experiences
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:53:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23061265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jazznsmoke/pseuds/Jazznsmoke
Summary: Good Goodbye, by One Ok Rock
Relationships: Daryl Dixon/Beth Greene
Series: Bethyl Music Drabbles [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1657267
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Good Goodbye**

_You're the light I'm the shadow on the wall when you sleep_

_Everything that I need is right here with me_

_Come to me_

_All that I can say's already said_

_I come to you_

_There is one word that I can't forget_

Beth stood in the shadows. She knew he couldn't see her, but something in her kept herself hidden anyways. Maybe it was the way that he always seemed to know when she was near, seemed to look up just as she entered a room. As if he were in tune with her. Maybe it was just because he was a hunter with his senses honed.

His eyes found the slightly darker shadow against the wall. He always kept his room almost pitch black when he slept, but he could still see that darker shadow against the wall in the corner. His heart leapt in his chest. If he had been close to sleep before he felt the change he wasn't now. He knew she was here. He couldn't see her. He hadn't been able to see her in a long time.

Her eyes could see the room clearly, as if it were bathed in the afternoons sunlight instead of the almost pitch blackness that Daryl kept it at. She couldn't resist looking in on him from time to time, even if he wasn't her charge anymore. Maybe God wouldn't be so appreciative that she took time away from her new charge to look in on the hunter, but she couldn't stay away. She had to be near him. It was like being away from him for any length of time kept her from being able to breathe properly, or her heart didn't beat the right rhythm.

_Little time not a moment wasted with you_

It had been months since he laid eyes on his guardian angel. Ex-guardian angel. He remembered the day she had revealed herself to him so vividly, like it had been just the morning before. He was about to shoot up, following closer in his older brother's footsteps than he had ever imagined he would. He could remember the pain in her blue eyes, the way she had whispered after appearing that if he shot that junk into his veins he wouldn't make it through the night.

He remembered another night, long before she showed herself to him, when he nearly crashed Merle's bike, a flash of golden blonde before he and his bike steadied out and he narrowly avoided crashing into an oncoming truck.

When she actually showed herself to him he wasn't skeptical, he wasn't scared. He accepted it. He knew he should have been dead ten times over, at least. He knew he must have had some help staying alive this long.

She remembered the dread she felt as she showed her form to the man. She had been in charge of keeping him alive for such a long time. She knew that showing herself to him would eventually bring about consequences, but she would face them when the time came, so long as she could keep this man alive. Beth smiled fondly as she recalled the way he set the needle down, released the tourniquet he had tied around his arm, and regarded her solemnly. She could hear his softly spoken words. "Ya gonna keep yerself hidden away again?"

She had known that she should have said yes, or maybe not have said anything at all. But for her this temptation was a lot like Eve's temptation to eat the apple. She let him see her a dozen more times. A third of how many times she was actually with him. But somehow, after she showed herself the first time, he always glanced at the spot her form stood in and a small grin would replace his scowl.

Then the archangels called her back to Heaven. They reassigned the blonde. She agreed and went to her new charge. Her heart never felt quite the same when she watched over them, she didn't care half as much as she should have as a guardian angel, over their fate.

He missed feeling her presence with him as he went about his life, he missed the way he felt when she was near, even if he couldn't see or hear her. He missed talking to her, too. His heart beat erratically in his chest. The pain inside him he hadn't felt before, he'd never known something could feel the way his heart did, until he stopped feeling her almost constant presence and when she stopped appearing.

He took a ragged breath and sat up. "Beth,"

The heart that barely beat when it wasn't near him jumped started inside of her. She knew she should leave, shouldn't show herself. He wasn't her charge anymore.

She had one last thought before she pushed away the shadows and stepped forward. Falling will be worth it.

_Little time not a moment wasted with you_

_I realized to stay_

_We had to break away_

_Come to me_

_All that I can say's already said_

_I come to you_

_There is one word that I can't forget_

_Goodbye_

_Good Goodbye_

_Goodbye_

_Good Goodbye_

_Little time not a moment wasted with you_


	2. Alive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alive, Escape the Fate.

The room was bathed in an ethereal light, blinding both the hunter and angel. She squeezed her eyes shut against the brightness, pain filling her body. She felt the tearing of her wings from her body.

Then the light was gone and with it the pain that filled her. She slowly opened her eyes, blinking against the sudden darkness in the room. She took a step back, nearly falling. The hunter was there in front of her, reaching an arm out to steady her. Her balance wasn't the same without her wings curled against her back. She couldn't unfurl them and steady herself anymore. She felt the distinct loss. A part of her was missing, but she would be okay without them. Humans survived their entire lives without wings.

She lifted her head, a moment of confusion filling her as she wrapped her mind around everything that had happened in those thirty seconds. She had fallen from heaven, chosen a human over her brothers and sisters, her father, God. She looked into Daryl's concern filled eyes.

He didn't know what exactly had just happened. He only knew that she appeared after he called her name, then that blinding light and she was standing before him, looking like she had just lost a piece of herself.

Gabriel will be so angry, she thought.

She moved slightly, taking a step back from the hunter who was regarding her so carefully, worry filling his gaze. Her body screamed in protest, bruises she hadn't ever felt before covered her. The fall from grace did more than she thought.

I fell for you, she thought and then repeated it aloud.

He lifted a hand as if to cup her face and let it fall back to his side. He didn't know what to say, didn't know what questions to ask.

He grinned slightly when he heard the grumble come from her belly, openly chuckled when the blonde looked down at her stomach in confusion. He gestured for her to follow him and he padded to the kitchen, opening cabinets and pulling things out as he began to prepare a simple meal.

They ate in silence. When they had both finished she simply said, "thank you,"

He knew he should say something, anything, but he hadn't ever been that great with words. He could put a sentence together here and there as needed, but this felt like anything he could say wouldn't do it justice.

She yawned, taking the need to say something about what happened away from him. "Ya should get some rest," He said after her yawn. "Ya can have my bed."

She didn't protest. She just nodded and followed behind him back to his room. He handed her a pair of shorts and a t-shirt, and began to tear the bedding off. She changed quickly, efficiently while he put new sheets on the bed. He took the old sheets to the machine and grabbed a couple of blankets for himself.

"Need anything jus' tell me or help yaself." He said and began to turn around, heading back towards the couch.

"Daryl-" She called out. "Thank you, again."

He nodded. "Don' need ta thank me. After everythin' ya've ever done for me,"


End file.
